1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for deploying an articulated panel array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in deploying the panels of a satellite solar panel array, two basic approaches have been taken. Firstly, some deployment systems do not kinematically link neighbouring panels so that the panels deploy independently. With this approach, the deployment mechanism is mechanically relatively simple but the deployment trajectories of the elements are ill-defined. Hence, a great deal of uncertainty exists as to the transient geometry of the deploying array. This is disadvantageous as it risks the array knocking into other portions of the satellite during deployment.
The second approach used in deploying a satellite solar panel array kinematically links neighbouring panels with a coordinating device (comprising cables, pulleys or the like). While a coordinating device should provide a more defined deployment geometry, in practice, because of the finite stiffness of the coordinating linkage, sufficient divergence occurs between the theoretical and actual deployment envelopes as to potentially cause difficulties. Furthermore, the linkage mechanism of the coordinating device itself adds to the weight, cost and complexity of the satellite. Furthermore, the increased complexity reduces the overall reliability of the mechanical assembly.
The subject invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known satellite solar panel array deployment apparatus by providing apparaus which offers a well-defined deployment trajectory while avoiding the use of coordinating linkages.